


Splits

by JinxedAmbitions



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Dancer Castiel, Groundskeeper Dean, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 13:37:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3449132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinxedAmbitions/pseuds/JinxedAmbitions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas practices his splits on the dining room table while his mother is out. He just lies flat on his belly with his legs spread out to the sides.  Cas knows Dean comes in for a glass of Ellen’s fresh squeezed lemonade every afternoon, so he bides his time until Dean inevitably finds him there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Splits

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old tumblr fic I decided to post here.

Cas practices his splits on the dining room table while his mother is out. He just lies flat on his belly with his legs spread out to the sides, red plug nestled between his cheeks.  His cock trapped between his muscular body and the ornate wooden table. He wiggles a little to relieve the pressure as he waits. 

Ellen and Bobby have the afternoon off, so it’s just Dean, the groundskeeper, who is around the estate. Cas knows Dean comes in for a glass of Ellen’s fresh squeezed lemonade every afternoon, so he bides his time, rocking his hips just enough to cause friction against his cock. 

He can feel the stretch both in his legs and his ass as he lies there watching himself in the giant gilded mirror that hangs in the dining room. He can hear Dean turning the soil in one of the beds out front. It would just take a fleeting glance through the curtains as he wheeled the fresh top soil over for him to see Cas laid out for him.

Dean’s too focused though. Cas knows he takes his job seriously, and he can’t afford to lose it.  However, Cas wishes he would pay a little more attention to the scenery once in a while.

Dean starts to work just outside the dining room window, and Castiel gets a clear view of his thickly muscled back as he works. The spring sun brings out the freckles on his skin.  Cas watches him through the sheer curtains, and he can’t help that his hips begin to grind against the table as he watches Dean work.

A whimper works its way out of Cas’ mouth as he rubs against the wood. Dean continues, oblivious, just outside. Cas’ hips stutter as Dean stands straight and stretches his back, muscles rippling.  _Oh_ slips from Cas’ lips as Dean wipes at the back of his neck with his handkerchief. 

Cas wishes the plug were bigger as he rolls his hips. It’s just enough to keep him stretched, but it doesn’t reach where he needs it right now. Cas knows Dean would find that spot inside him that makes him fall apart. Cas grips the edge of the table and grinds harder while thinking of Dean thrusting into him as deep as he could go.

"More," Cas babbles as he rocks hard against the table, trapping his cock in the wonderful pressure. "Take it off," he orders to the window as Dean pulls his shirt away from his body and shakes it to cool himself off. 

Cas is close, and he tells it to the empty room. The precome that has slipped from his cock makes the table slick as he grinds his hips into it with small, sharp motions.  Just as Cas can feel himself tipping, Dean walks away from the window.

"No!" Cas cries as he tries to follow Dean’s movement, but he’s gone, as is the moment. 

Cas lies, exhausted, on the table. His whole body is tight from not finding the release it craves, but he can’t bring himself to try again. 

Cas hears the kitchen door open followed by the sound of Dean washing his hands and pouring himself a drink. Cas freezes, suddenly embarrassed that he might be found completely naked and displayed on the dining room table like Thanksgiving supper.

However, before he can sit up and find a suitable place to hide, the door from the kitchen to the dining room swings open, and Dean is there leaning against the doorway holding a glass of lemonade and wearing a leer. 

"Don’t stop on my account, Cas. Sounded like you were enjoyin’ yourself," Dean says as he swirls the lemonade around in his glass.

Cas gulps as he studies Dean. He looks so comfortable standing there covered in dirt. “You heard me?” Cas asks, and Dean laughs full and deep.

"Window’s open, genius. I’m not as deaf or oblivious as your family likes to think," Dean says, pointing to the window two down from where Cas was watching him. Cas blushes scarlet as he looks to where Dean pointed.

"Don’t be shy. You don’t know how hard it was to pretend I didn’t hear you begging for me to come in here and fill you up, to take my shirt off so you could see what’s underneath. Still want me to, Cas?" Dean asks as he hooks a finger under his shirt and lifts it just enough to tease.

Cas swallows again and nods slowly. Dean gives him a mischievous smile as he steps into the room, easily pulling the shirt over his head without spilling his drink. Cas feels his mouth go dry. “That’s what you want, huh? You want me to fill ya up too?”

Cas can’t stop himself from grinding against the table just at the suggestion. 

"Opened yourself up for me and everything," Dean says as he steps up to the table, directly behind Cas’ ass.  He runs a callused finger along the cleft of it, and Cas shivers at how cold it is from the chilled drink in Dean’s hand. Cas moans as Dean grabs one of Cas’ cheeks firmly.

"Such strong legs. Bet you’d love to have them wrapped around my hips while I fuck you, huh?" Dean asks, giving Cas’ ass a firm little swat.

"Yes," Cas gasps, clutching the table.

"Maybe next time. Think I’ll fuck you just like this, so you can watch us in the mirror," Dean says, running his hand down Cas’ leg and massaging the muscles. "Does it hurt to lay like this?" Dean asks, and Cas can see Dean admiring his spread form from behind.

"No, I’ve been dancing since I was a child. It is natural now," Cas assures him.

"Sure don’t look it, but if you say so," Dean shrugs before putting down his glass in the center of the table. "You got any lube around here?" Dean asks as he grabs the plug as gives it a gently wiggle.

"In my room," Cas says, his deep voice creaking halfway through.

"Don’t move," Dean orders before disappearing through the kitchen again. Cas watches himself in the mirror as he tries to remain still for Dean, but the anticipation has him grinding against the table in no time.

Dean returns with the bottle of lube Cas had left on his bed. He doesn’t even warn Cas before slowly pulling out the red plug. He quickly replaces it with two slick fingers.

"Gonna watch me like a good boy?" Dean asks, but Cas’ eyes are already locked onto his every move. Dean smirks as he adds another finger. Cas returns the smirk as he rocks his ass back to take them deeper.

"Want to feel you," Cas says to Dean’s reflection.

Dean just laughs before removing his fingers from Cas’ hole. Cas hears Dean unzip his pants, but he can’t see Dean’s cock in the mirror. Instead, he watches as Dean tears open a condom. 

Dean takes his time putting it on, and Cas arches his back to try to see what he’s doing, but he can’t. He could turn, but he knows even without a warning that Dean will not be pleased if he takes his eyes off the mirror.

Cas grunts as he feels the thick head of Dean’s cock nudge his entrance. Dean places a hand between Cas’ shoulder blades and pushes him down onto his belly again. “Need you to un-tense,” Dean says as he lightly runs his cock along the crease of Cas’ ass.

Being a dancer, Cas has complete control of his body, but he can’t for the life of him relax in this moment. He’s been wanting this since Dean was hired. He’s been fantasizing about it while he uses toys on himself almost as long. And now, when he finally has the chance to feel Dean inside him, he’s strung tighter than a bow.

"I said un-tense, not tense more," Dean says as he circles Cas’ hole slowly. 

"I’m trying," Cas grunts, annoyed both with himself and Dean’s tone.

"Got some performance anxiety there, Cas?" Dean asks with a smile. 

"I have no such thing. I never have," Cas argues, but he can feel himself just getting more and more wound up. He’s going to cramp if he doesn’t relax soon.

"Nothing to be ashamed of," Dean continues as though Cas isn’t going completely red in the face. However, before Cas can think of a scathing comeback, Dean sinks to his knees and presses his tongue against Cas’ clenched rim. 

Cas nearly shoots forward off the table, he’s so surprised. He clenches even harder for a second before releasing as Dean runs his hot tongue around in soothing circles.

"Oh," Cas breathes as the tension starts to melt away. 

"Like I said nothing to be ashamed of. Some people just need a little more attention than others," Dean says between swipes of his tongue. He gently massages Cas’ ass as he presses the tip of his tongue just past Cas’ muscle.

Cas gasps at the feeling of it and writhes when Dean chuckles, his tongue still in Cas. “Never had a tongue in your ass before, Cas?” Dean asks crudely as he replaces his tongue with a finger while he talks. Cas responds in the negative, and Dean sighs exaggeratedly. “That’s a damn shame, Cas. I’ll just need to show you what it’s all about,” Dean says before delving in again.

Cas is a panting wreck by the time Dean pulls back. He doesn’t think he’s ever felt so loose in his life as Dean runs his tongue around his rim one last time. He almost came twice as Dean used both his mouth and fingers on him, but Dean had slowed down each time as if he’d known exactly what he was doing to Cas.

Still, when Dean finally pushes into him, Cas gasps at the size of him, at how full he feels as Dean presses all the way in. 

"You’re doin’ great, Cas," Dean praises as he instinctively waits for Cas to adjust.

"More," Cas responds, wiggling his hips.

"Look at you," Dean smiles, pulling out steadily before thrusting back in, harder than the first time. Cas meets him with a determined grind of his ass. "You look so good spread out for me," Dean says as he picks up his pace.  He grips Cas’ thighs and pulls him back to meet each of Dean’s thrusts forward. 

Cas cries out when Dean finds the spot inside him, and his body shakes uncontrollably as Dean nails it again.

"Not yet, baby. Don’t bail on me yet," Dean says as he snaps his hips forward again and again. Cas tries to hold himself back, though he feels like he’s being split in half with every thrust, and it’s overwhelming. 

Dean presses his left hand to Cas’ back to hold him steady, and then Cas feels something slick slide in alongside Dean’s cock. Cas shouts as Dean wiggles the finger tentatively on the next thrust. The slight twinge of pain at being stretched so far feels incredible, and Cas can’t hold back anymore.

With the next thrust, he comes hard, his entire body quaking with it. Dean doesn’t slow down, and he doesn’t remove his finger. Cas just shakes and shakes as he paints the table beneath him. Finally, when Cas thinks he might pass out from the stimulation, he sees Dean’s jaw go slack in the mirror, and he feels Dean climax inside him. Dean looks beautiful as he closes his eyes and rides his orgasm. 

When Dean is finished, he slowly pulls out of Cas, leaving Cas feeling bereft. Dean sinks to his knees again and laps lazily at Cas’ quivering hole. It’s too much, but at the same time, Cas doesn’t want it to stop. So, he shakes and moans every time Dean tongue touches him. 

Cas isn’t even aware, he falls into a pleasure induced doze until he feels Dean carefully lifting his hips and gently maneuvering one leg off the table then the other. Cas is no less exposed as his legs dangle uselessly over the edge. He doesn’t think he’ll ever walk again with how loose he feels all over, but he doesn’t have to because Dean lifts him into his arms.

Dean carries him to his room and lays him in bed after cleaning him up with a damp cloth. Cas is barely awake as Dean leans over the bed and massages his legs then stretches them, so the don’t cramp up on Cas while he sleeps.

"Your mom should be home soon, and I’ve got a mess to clean up downstairs, so I’m gonna let you sleep," Dean whispers when he’s finished, and Cas is tucked in.

Cas feels Dean press a kiss to his forehead before he disappears, but Cas quickly falls into a deep slumber.

When he wakes later that evening as his mother knocks on his door, he has trouble walking to the dining room without stiffness in his gait. Practice is going to be hell tomorrow, but definitely worth it. He feels his cheeks heat as he thinks about Dean inside of him. He blushes even more when he walks into the dining room and sees family dinner spread out across it, and in the seat opposite Cas’ is Dean.

"Castiel, have you met Mr. Winchester, our groundskeeper?" his mother asks. "Dean was working late when I got home, so I invited him to join us," she explains.

"Nice to meet you," Cas says with what he hopes is a straight face as he holds out is hand.

"Pleasure’s all mine," Dean replies with a thousand watt smile, taking Cas’ hand and letting his index finger caress Cas’ inner wrist.  Cas practically falls into his seat then nearly falls out of it as his sensitive ass makes contact with the cushion. 

"Are you alright, dear? You didn’t push yourself too hard today did you? You can’t injury yourself before opening night," his mother frets, and Cas fights the blush.

"I’m fine, mother. Just a little tender tonight," Castiel says, because he’s a horrible liar, and that’s the closest to the truth as he can get.

"Cas is a professional dancer, Dean. Dances like an angel," she tells Dean.

"Is that so, ma’am? Bet you’re real flexible, huh? Me, I can’t even touch my toes," Dean says with a saucy smile as he turns to Cas.

Cas nearly chokes on the water he’s attempting to drink. It’s going to be a long dinner.


End file.
